Friends, Feuds and Internet Dudes
by ruthieruthruthems
Summary: Anderberry/Klaine! Kurt and Blaine grew up together and can't stand each other. It gets kind of hard to distance themselves when Kurt is best friends with Blaine's sister Rachel. It's also hard when the two find out that they have a mutual internet pal.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is in no way shape, form or fashion related to my other story, "Summer Lustin' and Having a Blast!" This is just something that came to me the other day when I was working on that story and "Potential Breakup Song" came on by Aly and AJ xD. **

**Not sure what's going to come of this, but I've been working like crazy on it! Hopefully you will like it! Please read and review! **

**Also, the prologue starts off in Rachel's point of view. The rest of it is going to be in Kurt and Blaine's points of view. :) Except maybe the epilogue. Thanks! Hope y'all enjoy! **

**Prologue**

If you would have told me two years ago that my brother and my best friend would end up together there is no way I would believe you. Blaine Anderberry and Kurt Hummel never got along with one another. They hated one another as kids. They also hated one another as teenagers for awhile.

I'm not entirely sure when the hate turned into love. Blaine swears for him it happened at the beginning of the story. The night Kurt sang _Potential Breakup Song _at my slumber party.

Kurt says he started liking Blaine nearly a year after that. The day a group of us played spin the bottle. It was Kurt's turn and the bottle landed on Blaine. I'm not sure that Kurt is telling the truth either, but that's a different story. But before we can find out how their love came to be, I think we need a little bit of a back-up story.

So now, I ask everyone to sit back, relax and get on Youtube and find a song called 'Walking on Sunshine'. Press play and get ready for a heck of a story!

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel and I have been best friends since before we could talk. Kurt's mother was the one that introduced my dads to one another, actually. Our childhood was filled with singing, trips to Disney World with both of our families, singing, tea parties, singing, playing with Barbie dolls, singing, sleepovers, and most importantly singing!<p>

Not all of mine and Kurt's play dates were perfect though. This was because of my younger brother Blaine. When we were five Kurt and I wrote a letter to the stork asking him to take Blaine back to where he came from, because he sure wasn't nice! Blaine hated us!

On our trips to Disney World Blaine never wanted to collect autographs of the princesses like Kurt and I did. All he wanted to do was meet the mean villains and ride scary rides. And since Blaine was a year and a half younger then Kurt and I, who both have birthdays in early September- Blaine always got his way.

Whenever Kurt and I would have a tea party, Blaine would always ask Kurt to play football with him. Kurt would say no, and then Blaine would throw the football at our tea table. He would knock our cups of water in our laps, and when our dads asked what happened he would say it was an accident.

Whenever Kurt and I played Barbies Blaine would run in my room and steal the heads off the Barbies we were playing with. His room was really scary too, he could have given Sid from Toy Story a run for his money. Blaine was forever inventing scary toys with toys of his own that were broken and my Barbie doll heads.

Then there were the sleepovers. Whenever Kurt and I had a sleepover Blaine would complain until our Dads let him join Kurt and I. Then we would spend the night arguing about the movie, and Blaine would get upset when Kurt would take my side. Kurt- he always took my side.

Then there was the singing. Kurt and I always put on little concerts for our neighbors, and sometimes we would invite Blaine to be our opening act. Then he would ruin our concert by being a pest when it was mine and Kurt's turn to perform.

Things didn't get much better when we got older. Kurt and I were thirteen when he confided to me that he liked boys. When we weren't singing Kurt and I would get on my computer and go to a site called Zoogaloogas. It was a site with virtual pets, kind of like Webkinz or Neopets, but much cooler. We met kids our age from all around the world.

Blaine complained until we made him a Zoogaloogas account too, so it was something the three of us could do together sometimes. Blaine was getting much easier for Kurt and I to hang out with now.

This however changed one night when Kurt and I were fourteen, and Blaine was twelve.

"Let me play guys!" Blaine complained loudly.

"Not right now Blaine!" I replied, pushing my younger brother.

"Please? Kurt?" Blaine asked my friend. "Let me have a turn when you guys finish this song."

Kurt and I were busy playing our newest addiction- Just Dance. It was so much fun! But Kurt only had two remotes to his Wii, and neither of us felt like giving ours up.

"Go away Blaine!" Kurt said, pushing my brother.

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "Just wait until dinner." He muttered.

Later that night my dads, Blaine, Kurt, his dad and I were at our dinner table. Kurt's mom passed away a few years previously. It was still taking everyone a long time to heal from this, but it was happening slowly but surely.

"So guess what?" Blaine said, taking a roll out of the basket.

"What, son?" Papa said, helping himself to a roll too.

"Rachel looks at porn on the computer." Blaine said, shooting a look at Rachel.

"Rach-" Daddy started, but I looked at Blaine, my jaw dropping.

"That was just that one time, Blaine Ander-" I started, but then he let another bomb go.

"Oh and Mr. Hummel? Kurt's gay and has an internet boyfriend." Blaine gave Kurt a look, and got up from the table.

After that, my computer usage was monitored a little bit closely. Kurt's dad took the fact that Kurt was gay a little hard. My dads talked to him and that made it all a little bit better, but it was still pretty hard on Kurt. Being outed is not anything anyone would want to go through. Kurt was forced to break up with his internet boyfriend, but his Dad was okay with him being gay.

One thing was for sure, after that Kurt and Blaine ignored one another like the plague.


	2. September

**A/N: WOW. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews :3! Yep, Blaine is a complete heifer to begin with! I'm working on Chapter two right now, and I keep having to back up and re-write because I keep making Blaine too nice. xD This chapter is longer then the first one. (: I plan to make them longer then this though. I think chapter two is already longer then this one, and it's not close to being finished yet. The sex stuff won't happen for AWHILE! Blaine is only 13 in this fic! :P Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! **

**There are mentions of masturbation in this chapter, just a little warning! **

**I still don't own any of the Glee characters! I do own Cason, Georgie, Eli, and Hallie though! (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: September<p>

**Blaine**

The moment I realized I was in love with Kurt Hummel. I was thirteen and he had just turned fifteen. He was spending the night with Rachel for her fifteenth birthday. Five other girls were there- Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany and Santana. I only had eyes for Kurt though. That was the exact moment I realized I was gay. Sure, I had my suspicions. Every time I jerked off I pictured a guy, but that didn't seem to count. Kurt was the first real guy I _liked. _

The funny thing is, growing up I always strongly disliked him. He was _too _gay. His voice was _funny. _His clothes were _weird. _It was _stupid_ that he always hung out with girls. Rachel, the five other girls, and Kurt were in the play room. I guess technically it could be called the rec room. But we all still referred to it as the play room. I was in there too, on the other side of it, playing Kingdom Hearts on the old PS2.

Mercedes was up on the stage in her footie pajamas, microphone in hand singing _Hips Don't Lie _by Shakira. She was pretty good. I was acting like I wasn't paying them any attention, but in reality I _was. _When they were at my middle school the year before, they ruled our chorus class. Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel always seemed to get solos. Kurt got a lot too. Now that they were out of the way, I got a lot of solos.

When Mercedes finished, Kurt and Rachel ran up on stage. "Okay ladies, I know this might be totally pathetic, but… Cason and I broke up and-"

"Louisiana broke up with you?" Mercedes asked, her voice sympathetic. "I'm sorry white boy. I know the fact that he lives in Louisiana and you live here is hard, but _damn_! His grandma lives here, and it's not like you guys couldn't see each other a lot…"

"Yeah." Kurt replied quietly. "I really loved him."

I couldn't help myself anymore, I had to speak up. "You loved someone you were only with a month? That's pretty classy, Hummel."

"Oh, shut up Blaine. Why don't you go run and tell my dad about this too?" Kurt glared.

"_Whatever_ Hummel." I replied, turning back to my game.

"Brother bear has a point though." Santana spoke up, crossing her legs. "You were together how long? Did you even _kiss_ him, virgin lips?"

My eyes perked up at this. Kurt hadn't kissed anyone before?

"Not that it's any of your business or anything, but we did kiss the day he left. Now, if you guys don't mind…" Kurt said, fiddling with the CD player. I listened as an Aly and AJ song came on. "I know it's pretty pathetic, but I love this song."

_Potential Breakup Song _began to blare through the speakers, and there was a chorus of, "It's not pathetic, Kurt!" And Brittany remarked that she loved the song.

I stood up though, pissed that Kurt had already had his first kiss. _And it wasn't with me. _I tried to push that thought out of my head, but I couldn't help it. My anger took over. "That is pretty pathetic, Kurt." I said, opening up the door of the game room and stomping up to my room.

I locked my door, changed into my pajamas and absently started doing the thing that I did every night recently. The joys of being a teenager. Only this time, masturbation was different. The guy had more than just a body. He had a face. The guy I was now jerking off to was Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt<em>

Getting over Cason was finally beginning to get easier. It had been a week since the tragic break-up, and a week since Rachel's slumber party. I needed a distraction in the form of the internet.

I sat down at my computer, crossing my legs into an Indian style position and logged onto Zoogaloogas. Rachel never got on anymore- she said it was for babies. I got on quite often though. I was more popular online then I was in real life. It was funny how popular the gay people were on Zoogaloogas. I scrolled through my online friends, noticed that one of my best online friends- Eli- was on. I instant messaged him. We chatted back and forth a bit. I told him that Cason and I had broken up, and he told me that he and his boyfriend that he had met on Zoogaloogas had broken up a few days previously too. They had stayed friends though, which was a good thing, I guess.

**Elirawr: Lets start a chatroom. **

**Kurtasaurus: Okay. **

**Cheeeeeeeeese has entered the chat. **

**PrincessHallie has entered the chat.**

**Blaineberry has entered the chat.**

I felt my cheeks heat up. Blaine was friends with Eli too? I noticed that cheese with the extra e's was Eli's ex- Greg, I think. I had no idea who PrincessHallie was.

**Elirawr: Kurt, you know Georgie.**

Whoops. Georgie, not Greg.

**Elirawr: This is Hallie and Blaine.**

**PrincessHallie: Hai Kurt!**

**Blaineberry: I have the biggest craving for Aly and AJ right now…**

I narrowed my eyes, thinking of what to reply.

**Kurtasaurus: You know what? I might come out to my dad tonight. Whoops, too late! **

**Blaineberry: I think I might find someone and tell them I love them an hour after meeting them. ;) **

**Kurtasaurus: Go fuck yourself.**

**Kurtasaurus has left the chatroom. **

I ignored all of Eli's IM's, asking me what that was all about, and instead instant messaged Georgie. He was being awfully quiet, and I wondered if he was okay.

**Kurtasaurus: You alright?**

**Cheeeeeeeeese: I could ask u the same. :k**

**Kurtasaurus: Touche.**

**Cheeeeeeeeese: idk why eli invites me to shit rooms he makes when he doesn't even wanna be with me *cry* but WHO CARES I got my first bj yesterday yep yep ;D**

**Kurtasaurus: ….. Uh... Congratulations?**

**Cheeeeeeeeese: thanks honey :* **

**Kurtasaurus: Alright Georgie, well, I have homework. TTYL?**

**Cheeeeeeeeese: TTFN ta ta for now *pounce* bye kurt :***

The fact that Blaine was friends with one of my best online friends pissed me off. The one place I could go without being pestered by him, he had taken over.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Blaine<span>**

Shit. Shit. Shit shit shit shit.

**Blaineberry: Wtf, Elliot, how do you know Kurt? **

**Elirawr: Uh, maybe I could ask you the same question?**

**Blaineberry: I've known him since I was in the womb. **

**Elirawr: The internet is such a small place.**

**Blaineberry: Yeah.**

**Blaineberry: Hey! Don't tell him. About me being, you know... _confused._**

**Elirawr: Your secret's safe with me. **

**Blaineberry: K. School tomorrow. TTYL?**

**Elirawr: You better. Bye Blaine.**

**Blaineberry: Later Eli. **

On a huge site like Zoogaloogas how did Kurt and Eli know one another? This was just my luck. The one place I could bitch and moan about being too stupid to get Kurt, I can't. All because my best internet friend is friends with _him! _

I turned off my light, shrugged off my clothes and crawled into bed. I closed my eyes and made myself think about anything _but _Kurt. That wouldn't work though.

I had the exact same problem the rest of the week. My mind would travel over to Kurt all day long, and I hated it. That Friday he was sleeping over with Rachel.

Sometimes I wondered why he and I weren't better friends. If he would have been my best friend and not Rachel's it would have been so different. He would probably be my boyfriend by now. And I would probably be out of the closet instead of shoved in it so far.

There was a knock at my door and I absentmindedly told whoever it was to come in. It was Rachel, followed by Kurt and Mercedes. I sat up a little bit, and Rachel smiled at me. "We're going to play UNO!" Rachel said excitedly. "We were wondering if maybe you wanted to play too?"

I stood up slowly, following them out of the door. _Be nice to Kurt._ I told myself. _Don't start shit. If you're nice to him, maybe he will like you. _I sat down between Kurt and Mercedes, and watched as Rachel shuffled.

All was going good through the first three games. Then the trouble started. "You always save all your bad cards for me!" I whined, drawing two after Kurt put down a card, indicating I needed to draw two.

"And you acting like this makes me want to make you draw the entire game." Kurt said, his eyes narrowing. "I told Rachel _not_ to ask you to play."

"I don't want to play anymore!" I said loudly, throwing my cards at Kurt.

I stormed up to my room, plopped on my bed and felt a tear travel down my cheek. Kurt Hummel and I would never get along. It would be best just to forget the stupid crush I had on him and move on.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt<em>

**Cheeeeeeeeese: Hola senor Kurtaraurus lolol xD**

**Kurtasaurus: Lol. Hey Georgie.**

**Cheeeeeeeeese: KAY PASTA?**

**Kurtasaurus: Huh?**

**Cheeeeeeeeese: What's up? XD**

**Kurtasaurus: Interesting Spanish you have going on there. Oh, not much. Just waiting for my friend Rachel to get here.**

**Cheeeeeeeeese: she your sista from anotha mista? :* **

**Kurtasuarus: Guilty. You know Blaine, Blaineberry? He's her little brother. She's a million times cooler then he is.**

**Cheeeeeeeeese: is blaine gay? :o**

**Kurtasaurus: Not that I know of.**

**Cheeeeeeeeese: I think he is my gaydar goes off when I talk to that bitch lol xD**

**Cheeeeeeeeese: I think he's fucking my eli D: *cryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy***

**Kurtasaurus: Pull yourself together Georgie. Rach is here. TTYL?**

**Cheeeeeeeeese: Bye :***

**Kurtasaurus has logged off.**

I ran downstairs to meet Rachel. She told my Dad hello, then hurried up to my room and shut my door with a cute little squeak. "Finn kissed me!" She exclaimed, licking her lips and bouncing up and down a little bit.

I smiled at her, happy that my best friend had gotten her first kiss. "Was it nice?"

She nodded, bouncing around a little.

My phone began to ring, and I picked it up, my heart beating a little faster. It was Cason.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Kurt." Cason breathed. "It's nice to hear your voice."

"Yours too." I replied quietly. "How have you been?"

"Really good." He answered. I'll be in Lima next week for fall break. Maybe we can hang out a little?"

"I'd like that." I answered, smiling.

"Me too." Cason replied. "Well… See you then?"

"See you." I answered, hanging up and falling back on my bed. Maybe freshman year wouldn't suck so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope everyone enjoyed :) I'll update soon! <strong>


End file.
